


Adventures of the Ascended

by MtheWriter



Category: M the Writer, Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Mystery, Mythology - Freeform, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MtheWriter/pseuds/MtheWriter





	1. Dawn of Divinity

This world only has stories of ten Gods, and they guided humanity through a prosperous golden age until two thousand years ago the Gods disappeared. Strangely, a group called the Church of Humanity claimed that they killed the Gods and that when they unite humans, they will be better than the Gods. They killed anyone who knew the old myths as the Church rose in power until there are only a few countries that they don’t control or have an uneasy truce with.

A huge ancient raven flew upwards towards the sky as his shadow slowly grew till it covered the entire world with an ancient staff gripped within his talons. This when Morgan would always wake up with a sensation of confusion, curiosity and strangely familiarity as if they should know what it already. Recovering from the dream only to face their mother’s panic inducing screaming as Morgan fled the house heading towards the one place felt safe. The lone figure dressed in black with ghostly pale skin and matching dark hair running with tears right into a graveyard, missing all the construction signs. The cursed cemetery as everyone called it contained the last of the followers of the old Gods, where a nearby raven was keeping a keen eye on the figure. The Church had recently gained full control over China and was already began desecrating the local scared places and turning them into new metropolises. The bone thin frame shivered from the cold and extreme emotions running through their head as they continued to cry uncontrollably in front of a grave. Normally this place would bring Morgan a great deal of comfort, as it had many times before when their mother would kick them out for a day or two. However, seeing the destruction of the graveyard, especially when a man dug the grave up right in front of them, shattered that illusion of safety forever. The raven flew into the man’s face, scratching and cawing wildly as Morgan saw a book poking outside the dirt and in a moment of pure instinct took it. Running blinding into the cold, gripping the ancient tome in absolute feral desperation as the raven was now chasing them into an old subway station. The doors burst opened with an ominous wind as they entered and the realisation that this the same raven from their dreams by the dark grey eyes.

However, unlike the dozens of times Morgan had used this station instead of a white platform with pillars, they found a series of winding paths like in a maze. Eventually coming across a giant room filled with endless rows of torches with a different coloured flame, all with a nameplate, location tag and date on it. Noticing that only the black ones had an end date and the location portion filled, grabbing a dimming white torch and returned to the material plane. Using the torch as a divining rod, the curious undertaker found a man standing near a road as he instantly got with a car once he was halfway across. A small orb flew from his corpse, floating above it as it tried to float towards Morgan but couldn’t for an unknown reason, so they rushed back to the maze. The raven sensing the problem led the undertaker to a bedroom with a simple bed, a grey cloak on a peg and a bird stand with the name of the raven, Omen. Inspecting closer, the cloak of long grey fabric with a hood decorated with runes and glyphs that felt like a warm weighted blanket when they put it on. Instantly, Morgan’s mind flooded with visions of ten figures throughout history doing impossible feats of skill and magic, one of which was them. Falling to the floor in agony from the vast amount of information streaming through their mind at a superhuman rate barely comprehending the images. The first a blood-soaked warrior covered in long hair swinging a hammer, killing wave after wave of enemies as golden lightning strikes around them. The second a hunter blending in perfectly into the forest except for a pair of emerald cat-like eyes shining though the bush as she stalks her latest prey. The third a person in a blue three-piece suit checking their watch before consulting a book from a nearby shelf and frowning at the result in a library. The fourth a woman in a loose red silk dress lying down surrounded by lovers of every nationality, gender and shape, her eyes shining with an insatiable lust. The fifth a woman with an amulet in a simple brown dress walking through a village where people magically got better on her right and worst on her left. The sixth a woman under a pink stage light playing a lyre, the crowd completely enthralled in their performance that they forget all their worries. The seventh a person in a fine suit tossing a pouch of coins up and down as they walked, who switched from a man to a woman every time they caught it. The eighth, a vigilante riding a horse in a white cowboy hat and a mask chasing down a criminal who was failing to get away as he got shot in the leg. The last one was a woman running at such incredible speeds that the world was a complete blur around her with a face of absolute determination.

Morgan gripped their chest as it tightened and the panic attack grew till they pulled the cloak’s hood low, curled up and practiced the breathing exercises. Once Morgan recovered from the mental onslaught, they noticed that the hat stand had a long ancient grey staff with black iron bands along it next to it. Another discovery was finding out the name of the immortal raven that had guided them, finding the name Omen on a nameplate nailed to the bird stand. Unable to find the dead man at the car crash, Morgan went to work as if nothing unusual had happened and hid the relics in beneath their office desk. By some strange twist of fate, the man turned up as their next corpse for autopsy with the orb was still hovering above his chest and it was going crazy. The orb was pulling towards the office where the torch was being kept, so after retrieving it Morgan tapped it with the torch, instantly absorbing it. Finding the torch’s original place, its torch had turned from a fading white to a sickly grey, giving the impression that something is missing or incomplete. Omen sensing the problem, led Morgan into a courtroom with defence and prosecution tables removed, leaving someone to standalone before a judge. Behind the judge’s desk, there was some a stub on the ground and once Morgan sat down with the staff in their right hand, they released the soul. Standing in front of Morgan and Omen was the man from the car crash in astral form, an underfed and skinny man with an ill-fitting suit soaked in blood.

“Where am I?” he asked, fidgeting with his hands.

“It is time for the soul to tell us of his life and for you to cast judgement,” explained Omen with a whisper from their shoulder before turning to the soul “You shall tell us of your life mortal!”

Hearing out everything from birth to death, Morgan realised that it was their duty to take souls here and decide their fate in the afterlife for the rest of time. Since he did nothing extraordinary deeds of good or evil in his life as an everyday accountant, so Morgan sentenced him to the lovely Planes of Bliss. An endless flat field, where he will spend the rest of eternity without need or want like the rest of the people, who are not great heroes or villains in life. Placing the torch back into its original place and wrote the destination part of the tag, this time the torch turned to pitch black flame truly did their job. Knowing that unless they started soon, they would spend an eternity down here, picked torches at random that needed retrieving and found the exit. Pulling the hood low over their face left, Morgan found the two souls of interest, the first a champion of victory with a golden set of laurels in her hair. For a lifetime of service to the Gods, Morgan sent her to the Great Hall to train with all the other heroes and champions of old until the end of everything. The second a torturer for the Church of Humanity, who happily killed many innocent people for decades, so they sentenced him to the Pit of Punishment. The Pit of Punishment is a multiple levelled underground prison, the deepest levels contain the worst and unforgivable people humanity has ever produced. Thus started their endless journey of learning all about the Gods and magic in the Mysterious Maze.

Morgan would learn magic in the day and would help the dead at night, slowly forgetting their old life piece by piece along with thoughts of the living. Until one day, Morgan instantly woke up to the sound of Omen cawing angrily, knowing that the mortals were in grave danger as they left the maze. Leaving their haven, seeing the once great graveyard with now completed skyscrapers of a modern metropolis with decaying figures everywhere.

“How long as it been since I’ve checked on the living?” Morgan asked, deeply confused and concerned.

“It has been ten years since you left the land of the living in the material plane,” Omen answered.

“These decayed people?” the young mystic further questioned.

“The dead that were not properly put to rest or judged by you have created these undead abominations that the mortals have been calling zombies,” the raven explained.

Using a new magic to be intangible and the enchanted glyphs woven into the fabric of the cloak, they could travel through the endless hordes undetected. Looking closer at the banners, they were advertising the Church of Humanity’s army of Godslayers, even though it is unknown if they have earned that name.

“If I might suggest something, Shadow of Death?” asked Omen as he perched on Morgan’s left shoulder.

“Always, what would advise?” Morgan asked.

“I will retrieve the Armourer and the other Gods, this is their domain if you use that portal spell on me, we can end this quickly and destroy this heretic buildings,” Omen explained.

“Then fly fast, my friend,” Morgan requested in a barely audible whisper, magically giving the raven hasten flight.

“Of course,” Omen responded with a hint of glee as he flew off to Australia.

The clouds above quickly grew to fear inducing black as lightning descended upon the zombies as a bulky warrior with a giant hammer falls from the sky. Causing a small crater as they landed, crushing a zombie before charging into the hordes, hammer rocketing through the undead as lightning sparked off it.

“G’Day, the name’s Tempest and you are?” the warrior was the same one from their visions.

“Morgan,” they answered with a squeaky voice.

“Cool, so I’m going to smash this city” They explained as Morgan’s anxiety would let them nod in response.

Tempest tensing their muscles to the point of bulging as they swung the hammer down with a giant leap onto the ground in front of the skyscrapers. Sending massive shock waves outwards that completely shattered crumbling buildings, clearing the entirety of China of any buildings with just one swing. Using a second swing to restore the country to its former glory as endless grave, so well that you wouldn’t know that the graves’ desecrated ever happened.

“So what now?” Tempest asked in between pants with their face dripping with sweat as they learned on their hammer.

“We follow the raven and retake the Fortress Forge,” Morgan cryptically replied in sign language as a portal opened in front of the pair.

Morgan entering the grey vortex without hesitation as Tempest only shrugged before entering themselves, fearless of any dangers that could be on the other side.


	2. Nature of the Nights

The crew exits the C-130 after landing at the Wolf’s Den, headquarters of the Australian Marine Corps special forces unit, the Wolfpack to find a woman. This woman was in desert camouflage fatigues, a crew cut and a stern expression with arms crossed and foot tapping on hard tarmac.  
After exchanging salutes, “Did you kick ass, Gunnery Sergeant?” asked the woman in a monotone voice and still keeping the stern look on her face.  
“Yes, Syr,” Tempest answered joyfully with a glint of pride in their eye.  
“Well done, now what’s with the strays?” she asked gesturing to Morgan, Sage, Ash and Belmira.  
Tempest introduced them to the woman and she’ responds by telling them she is Captain Mama Pain, leader of the Wolfpack unit as a man in uniform comes up. However, this man was wearing a green army uniform with a unit of MPs behind him and was genuinely angry, unlike the fun-loving marine Mama Pain.  
“Tempest, you and your marines are under arrest!” boomed the man in front. This man was first lieutenant Peter “Lawman” Fredricks, and he had a well-earned reputation of being a stickler for rules and had a personal grudge against the entire Australian Marine Corps.  
“Are they now?” asked Mama Pain with a smile.  
“Hey there Lawman long time no see,” Tempest said with a cocky grin.  
“I’ve finally got you right where I want you, you reckless, insubordinate talentless cowboy!” he continued after Tempest just watched him “Well have you got to say for yourself?”.  
Tempest stood there for a few seconds unresponsive to verbal assault when they pulled the hammer off their back and placed it in front of him.  
“I believe returning the relics of the Gods, should make for any issues, wouldn’t you say Lieutenant?” Tempest asked with a grin.  
“Oh shit,” he whispered in awe of the ancient hammer before regaining his composure, “That won’t stop you from being court marshalled soldier,”.  
“No, but like you said Tempest and the rest of the squad are marines and since Australia doesn’t have a marine corps, you can’t court martial them,” Mama Pain piped up causing Lawman to march off with the unit of MPs in a huff.  
After settling in at the Wolf’s Den, Tempest showed Morgan to a room and instantly crashed on the bunk and saw a vision of ancient creatures returning. There were undead monsters coming from clouds of darkness, giant warriors destroying cities and animals racing through the streets as the world burned. Causing zir to bolted out of bed, covered in sweat and raced off to find to Tempest and warn the Wolfpack of the coming attack of creatures. Tempest quickly raised the alarm once Omen explained what was coming and all twenty marines sealed up their mountain home and waited at the main entrance. As they were waiting for this enemy to show a darkness magically envelop their surroundings and once they were in complete darkness, the vampires attacked. However, the marines had put on night vision goggles to compensate for this tactic and didn’t hesitate to fire at the incoming undead slaughtering the first wave. Unfortunately standard bullets only work so well against vampires and as the marines laying out heavy fire a few of the undead were crawling up the ceiling. Jarhead barked at something behind the marine unit’s firing line as his handler, Jackal turned gun up to see Bandit their recon expect throat slit.  
“Bandit’s down and tangos at the rear!” Jackal screamed as he emptied his assault rifle to Bandit’s killer.  
Pusher immediately ran over to save Bandit, but the junior medic found that he was already dead and close his ears before pocketing the fallen man’s dog tags. Upon seeing this Tempest screamed with such rage that lightning filled the tunnel frying the vampires to dust and creating a storm echoed for miles. All within the mountain and across the world felt the earthquakes, tsunamis and lightning storms rage across the world and lit up the tunnel and burning the vampires. Morgan slammed zir staff, creating a burst of eldritch energy that pushed their foes into the walls and giving the Wolfpack the time need to adapt to the situation. Strangely, their foes were no longer acting hostile, but knelt before the remaining marines and swore an oath of servitude to Morgan.  
Unknown to the living surrounding Morgan murmured a single threat to the vampires “Stand down or be turned to dust,” zir voice filled with anger.  
A gentleman in a black and grey suit walked forward and in a velvety voice he explained, “I’m Percival the Lord of the Vampires and we at your service Shadow of Death,” with a slight bow.  
The Wolfpack held a small funeral for Bandit as Morgan and Lord Percival sorted out the details of this new deal with the help of Phoenix as a moderator. According to traditions, Spectre as the deceased’s battle partner and closest friend and Mama Pain as the unit leader got to split Bandit’s dog tags. They all felt a series of booming footsteps outside and saw a strange darkness had consumed the sky despite being midday, so the Wolfpack restocked their gear. Then the Gods and the Wolfpack charged out in full gear to meet their opponent to see a group of enormous warriors that almost blotted out the sun with their size.  
One of these giants with a golden crown on his head stepped forward and crouched before the assembled force, “Tempest, we have returned as promised will you answer the challenge of combat?”.  
“Before I do, may I ask who you are?” asked Tempest confidently despite their confusion.  
“I’m King Xander of the Giants, and you either accept the challenge or the giants will go to war against humanity,” he answered.  
“Then I accept your challenge, now many of your number do I have fight?”  
After a long and booming laughter, the king continued, “I forget how blunt you are, well last time you fought every single elemental, but this time how about my entire elite guard and myself?”.  
“Done, can I use my sword or just my hammer?” Tempest asked coldly.  
“Just the hammer like old times, old friend,” the king answered with a smile.  
“Then let’s do this!” Tempest as they spun their hammer.  
The fourteen guardsmen surrounded the Storm God, and in response Tempest raised their hammer and summoned various storms to strike the challengers. However, this time this impressive display of power had no effect as the elementals utilising their natural immunity absorbed the attack, rendering it useless. Meaning magical powers or godhood would not decide the fate of this battle and the world, but battle prowess in one’s weapon and strength would. Tempest roared like a caged animal at their foes before leaping at the closest giant and bringing down with blood-curling blow as the giant’s nose exploded. Riding the impact, Tempest continued the fight as they jumped off the limp body and threw the hammer into another elemental’s chest, winding him. The hammer quickly returned to Tempest’s hand after smashing through a third giant’s chest as the Storm Forger beat a fourth element to unconscious. The king was watching his elite guards get torn apart by the angry God as he walked around the battlefield as the third wave of creatures arrived, greeted by Sage. Having beaten the lightning elementals and giants, Tempest a smile creeps across their face as they raise the hammer again and summoned the lightning. This time it has the desired effect as it knocked out the remaining foes as Tempest levelled the hammer at the King of the Giants, stopping him in his tracks.  
“Since you defeated my guards, I will shrink to a more manageable size,” King Xander explained as he shrunk to a mere eight feet tall.  
“I must apologise, your majesty,” Tempest explained as they readied a battle stance.  
“Oh, and what for?” asked the king, reading his own stance with spear in hand.  
“For what did to your guards and what I’m about to do to you, your majesty,” Tempest continued completely soaked in blood and a wicked grin.  
“That’s the Tempest I remember,” King Xander bellowed with utter glee as the two charged at each other.  
Ash stood there in awe of might and prowess as the two warriors couldn’t more evenly matched as the battle went for several hours, but what she didn’t realise she was staring at Tempest. Ash just sat there watching them fight even after they ditched their weapons and shirts as the battle continued with their fists. The Nature God only left when she had to introduce herself to the beasts and help consulate the alliance, that would hopefully fight the Church of Humanity. Since the representatives of the five species were present, Sage stepped up into the middle of the crowd and began his address and a design for a new society.


	3. Travelling in Time

Chapter 1: Dawn of Divinity

In the beginning, before there were the Gods, progression of time, light of stars or even space, there was only the Great Source inside the endless void. The Great Source was a giant orb of swirling rainbow coloured energy that was the source of all things impossible, but first the source created the Gods. A grey plume of smoke came out of the orb forming a long grey cloak around a scarecrow thin frame and ghostly pale figure with matching long grey hair. This was the Mystic, who used the following countless centuries alone, learning to bend the surrounding void to their will and the laws of magic. Unfortunately, despite the deity’s incredible powers, they couldn’t create anything especially life and had to wait for several centuries for another God. Eventually lightning arced out of the orb and gathered into a muscular and large figure with golden hair and matching beard wearing a pair of goggles. This was the Armour who lifted the goggles ever so slightly, which released so much energy that it created the laws of physics and the dimensions in reality. The two Gods spent the next several eons speaking with only smoke and sparks to create the Mysterious Maze, the first Haven and home of a God. When they finished sealing the completed haven inside a pocket dimension, three more Gods came out of the Source, leaving it a third of its original size. The first a wave of water that revealed an androgynous and lean figure with blue crew cut hair and olive skin as he read the new blue book in his hand. This was the Archivist, who he fell to his knees and cried, releasing the space-time continuum with his tears later all the world’s oceans with the same tears. The Archivist held out his hand and an ancient version of the same book in a double book holster appeared and began frantically searching for answers. The second a series of rocks and fur that gathered into a fair skinned and athletically slim woman with untameable hair and a pair of archery gauntlets. This was the Hunter, who with every brush past her lupine ears through her emerald locks caused a new planetoid, plant or animal to fall out of them. Later, she knelt down in a meadow and placed her hands deep in the newly made soil, causing the Tallest Tree to grow, which would later be her Haven. The third was a quick burst of red flames that where an ebony skinned and curvy woman with fire red hair and a thin decorative belt rose from the ashes. This was the Trickster who rocketed into outer space while spinning to create a vortex of fire as all the stars and suns in the universe came from her fingers. The Trickster returned to the Earth before lying down in the meadow and basking in the sunlight that she just created with a flirty wink to everyone.

“Why is that grass decaying!?” asked Tempest as they jumped back into defensive stance after pointing out the dying grass beneath the Mystic’s feet.

The Mystic responded with their own realisation when they jumped into the Armourer’s arms and signed, “You’re not decaying,”.

“No I am, I’m just healing faster than your touch can kill me,” they corrected.

“Oh sorry,” the Mystic apologised as they hid their face deeper with the cloak’s hood.

“It’s fine, I just need to build a forge for a more permeant fix,” they grumbled through the pain as they continued to carry them.

The Archivist born with the knowledge of the name of all things asked, “Armourer, will you construct an archive for myself to store all the knowledge I wish to write,”.

“I’ll put it on the list,” the Armourer answered as they walked into the cloaked figure’s portal of grey swirling energy.

The two elder gods appeared in an Australian desert of scarlet sand and so enormous crimson sandstone mountain that it touched the clouds in the sky. Despite the heat and the daunting nature of their challenge, the Armourer cracked their knuckles and straight walked over to the base of the mountain. Guided by the design etched deep in their mind, they carved a series of tunnels throughout the mountain using punches with the power of hammers. Walking into the central hub where a platform with an anvil placed in the centre, surrounded by lava as it pools below and lighting up the new forge. Just as the pair were figuring out what to do next, the Archivist appeared from a flash of oceanic light with a blueprint for a hammer and a map for the parts.

“How do you know all this?” asked the Armourer as they memorised the blueprint in the book before handing it back to him.

“This book contains my knowledge as your goggles contain your power,” explained the Archivist.

“Then we need to visit the domain of the Hunter,” pointed out the Armourer.

After another one of the Mystic’s portals to what we would later call Denmark, the trio found the Hunter high in the treetops she had made her home. However, she crushed the Armourer’s foot when she landed on the ground as the Armourer yells, the Hunter quickly grabbed the foot and healed it.

“Sorry about that,” she said as she fretted over the already healed injury with an apologetic smile.

“It’s fine,” the Armourer grumbled as they gently helped healer up to her feet.


	4. Grumpy God

Coming Soon


	5. Items of Immortals

Coming Soon


	6. Courtship and Crowns

Coming Soon


	7. Worlds at War

Coming Soon


	8. The Forsaken Fall

Coming Soon


	9. Bizarre Beginnings

Coming Soon


End file.
